1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pot for keeping liquids warm, more specifically to a pot the barrel portion of which having a heat insulating capacity constituting the main body is formed with a metallic vacuum bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to portable pots, there are other types of pot such as table pot, etc. in which the metallic vacuum bottle itself is used as the barrel member. In this type of pot, a plurality of screws are used from the inside of the neck member to the barrel member under it, to fasten the barrel member to the neck member made of a resin.
However, this fastening structure presents a problem that, when the lid member attached in axle to the neck member is opened, the head of the screw is fully visible, making the pot look rather poor in design, and a problem of hygiene because dirt is liable to adhere to the screw part. Moreover, a problem with table pot was that the state of fixing is not sufficiently solid because, since a handle is provided on the neck member, a load in separating direction is exerted between the neck member having the handle and the barrel member storing the liquid, and this load is substantially supported by said screws only.